Andrea's Challenges
by Red Machine
Summary: Todos los retos que me propone andrea están recogidos aquí. Si te gusta el lemmon, este es tu fic XD Si eres cardiaco, no te gustan los incestos o odias el lemmon sin sentido... Mejor que no... xD Summary feo... Soy muy mala para eso xD
1. Broken Nose

**I Reto de Andrea, Un Batista x Undertaker, Hace millones de años que lo escribí, Aunque no me dijo que lo escribiera a partir de una palabra, si no que hiciera un lemmon de estos dos y ya está.**

**Por cierto Undertaker está muy cambiado.. un claro OOC. xD**

**En fin, Muchisimo Lemmon, Slash y toda la pesca.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la WWE.**

**Broken nose:**

Batista respiró hondo y volvió a hacer otras 50 flexiones.

Desde su lesión todo le costaba el doble, debería trabajar duro para volver al ring completamente en forma.

Le dio un calambre en el brazo derecho, a la altura del hombro, de su lesión, perdiendo la fuerza y cayéndose de morros al suelo.

Alguien le tiró fuerte del brazo contrario.

-Vamos levanta-Dijo una voz conocida- Dave… ¿estás bien?

A dave se le habían reventado las narices y lo puso todo perdido de sangre.

Se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia quien le sostenía el brazo, era Mark… Mark Calaway.

-Me duele… la nariz-dijo viendo la sangre del suelo.

-Normal-Dijo taker con ironía- No te has roto la nariz de milagro.

Batista sonrió de medio lado.

-Ven-dijo Mark tirando del brazo de su amigo- Vamos a curarte.

Dave se sorprendió, no esperaba que Mark le ayudara en nada, teniendo en cuenta que hablaban poco, y que nunca hubieran sido grandes amigos.

Al poco Dave ya estaba sentado en uno de los mármoles de los aseos con Mark casi nariz con nariz limpiándole con mimo los restos de sangre que le había quedado en la cara.

-La sangre es muy escandalosa-Dijo Mark sonriendo.

Batista se sorprendió de su sonrisa, se quedó mirando fijamente los labios de su compañero de trabajo y le miró a los ojos.

Taker se mordió los labios y le miró a los ojos.

-Perdóname-dijo Mark.

-Por qu…

No pudo acabar la frase, pues los labios de Mark se posaron sobre los suyos con urgencia.

Mark se separó y miró hacia el suelo esperando alguna señal, mas un golpe que otra cosa, pero no vino.

Miró hacia Dave que le miraba sonriendo de medio lado.

Dave alargó los brazos y se acercó a Mark cogiéndole de la nuca.

-Perdonado-Dijo Volviéndole a besar.

Las manos de mark comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de Dave, haciendo que este se estremeciera ante el contacto, mordiendo los labios de taker, quien gimió moderadamente.

Inconscientemente se metieron en un cubículo para continuar con su pasión sin preocuparse por quien entraba.

Dave tiró de la camiseta de mark dándole a entender que quería quitársela.

Este sonrió y se la quitó, a continuación se volvió a pegar al cuerpo de su reciente amigo.

Sus erecciones se rozaron y los dos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les invadía sus cuerpos haciendo que las piernas les flaquearan.

Dave metió su mano por el pantalón de Mark haciendo que este se estremeciera y se apoyara contra la pared gimiendo.

Volvieron a besarse mientras sus manos inconscientemente se dirigían a los pantalones para desabrocharlos y dejar que cayeran al suelo.

Taker se adelantó y tiró de los boxers de Dave haciendo que se bajaran, dejando ver una más que notable erección pidiendo atenciones.

Mark besó a Dave mientras una mano se dirigía a la erección de este último.

-¿Estás preparado? – Dijo comenzando a masturbar a dave.

Dave asintió y se dio la vuelta cerrando los ojos.

Mark comenzó a masturbar mas fuerte a dave mientras se introducía en el lentamente. Dave gimió y apretó los dientes intentando no gritar, mark besó su cuello y comenzó a moverse lentamente intentando no hacerle demasiado daño.

Dave gimió, eso significó que ya no le dolía, o por lo menos no tanto, así que Mark aumentó un poco más el ritmo granándose un gemido profundo por parte de Dave.

Sonrió y masturbó más rápido haciendo que Dave se estremeciera bajo sus manos.

Batista apoyó sus brazos en la pared para acabar pegando su cuerpo entero, a cada embestida que mark le daba la fría pared se pegaba a su ardiente cuerpo.

Dave se estremeció, cerró los puños y se liberó intentando no gemir muy alto.

Poco después Mark bañó las entrañas de su recién descubierto amigo, mordiendo su cuello para evitar no gemir.

Dave se sentó en la taza del retrete sonriendo y sudando como un condenado.

Taker comenzó a subirse los boxers con intenciones de irse.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Dijo Dave mirando a Mark a los ojos.

- A mi casa- Dijo terminando de subirse los pantalones.

-De eso nada-Dijo Dave poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Taker mirándole con picardía.

-Tu no te vas de aquí- Dijo Dave acorralándole en una esquina del cubículo y metiendo su mano por el pantalón de taker.

Dave besó a Mark con pasión y le bajó los pantalones bruscamente sonriendo de medio lado.

Buscó la erección y masturbó a Mark lentamente, hasta conseguir que volviera a tener una erección.

Se arrodilló ante Mark y se metió su erección en la boca de una sola vez, haciendo que Mark se apoyara en la pared gimiendo descontrolado.

Inconscientemente Mark puso sus manos en la cabeza de dave marcando el ritmo que debía seguir.

Al poco de estar así Batista notó como Mark se estremecía, así que, paró en seco ganándose un gemido de disgusto por parte de Mark.

Fue subiendo lentamente recorriendo con besos el pecho de Mark, mientras que este se mordía los labios de puro placer e impaciencia.

Dave cogió a su compañero de los hombros y le dio la vuelva bruscamente, apoyándolo contra la fría pared y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello oliendo su perfume, sintiendo su control, notando su pulso acelerado.

Se introdujo lentamente en Mark, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciando con el dedo índice su erección palpitante.

Mark se mordía los labios intentando no gemir demasiado alto, ya tendrían tiempo de gritar palabras obscenas, y gemir sin control, pero aquello en vez de ser un aseo, más bien parecía una sauna.

Una vez Mark se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión Dave comenzó a embestir mas fuerte, mordiendo levemente su cuello a la vez.

Tomo la desatendida erección de Mark y comenzó a masturbarle rápidamente, notando como Mark se arqueaba y ahogaba profundos gemidos en su garganta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Dijo Una voz grave desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Dave no dejó de dar embestidas.

-si…Si- dijo aclarándose la voz.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó el hombre del otro lado.

-No…ahmm…-Dave gimió.

-¿Está enfermo?- Insistió el hombre.

-Le he… dicho… que… Ah…-Dave no pudo resistirse más y bañó las entrañas de Mark con una fuerte embestida, haciendo que Mark soltara un gemido grande y sonoro.

El hombre del otro lado de la puerta al oír gemidos de dos hombres se alejó asustado.

-Creo que deberíamos repetir- Dijo Mark besando a Dave.

-Y que lo digas-Dijo Dave besándole la punta de la nariz a taker.

**Fin!**


	2. Película

**I Reto de Andrea, Con la palabra Película, y la pareja The miz x John Morrison.**

**No me gustan PARA NADA los dos, y quería matalos, pero andrea no me dejó, fué una lastima... Pero bueno... no se le puede hacer nada... XD**

**PD: A miz lo he puesto como un pijo insoportable y tonto, vamos como en la vida real xD**

**MUCHO LEMMON Como le gusta a andrea tanto...**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la WWE.**

**A LEER! **

**Película:**

Michael Mizanin, más conocido como "The miz" en el mundo de la WWE estaba esa tarde en su casa probándose sombreritos, a ver cual le quedaba mejor para el próximo PPV.

Sonrió satisfecho ante el espejo de su habitación y comenzó a hacer gestos como los raperos.

Se sobresaltó al recibir una llamada de John, "John Morrison", su mejor amigo, dentro y fuera de la WWE se quitó el gorro y pegó el auricular del teléfono en su oreja izquierda.

-¿Mike?-Pregunto la voz de John al otro lado del teléfono.

-El mismo-Contestó Mike.-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy aburrido, ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta tarde?- Pregunto John.

-Bien, ¿Pero dónde? – Respondió Mike sonriente.

-No sé… ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?- Dijo John.

-¿Qué pelis echan?- Preguntó Mike con curiosidad.

-Aquí pone…-Dijo John con un periodico en la mano – Barbie en el país de las hadas…

-¡Genial! ¡Justo la que quería ver!- Gritó con sarcástica emocion Mike.

-Anda calla, que aun no he acabado-Comentó John entre risas.- Los ojos del mal, que por cierto es la que hizo kane y las cronicas de narnia ¿Qué te parecen?

-Veamos…. Voto por la de Barbie-Dijo Mike riendo.

-No seas tonto-Respondió John riendo con el.-Di una peli que no sea Barbie.

-Está bien…-Mike carraspeó poniéndose serio- Veamos la de Kane, tiene pinta de estar bien. Pero que sepas que tenía ganas de ver la de Barbie.

-Bien, a las 6 te recojo en tu casa- dijo John-Ah, y no tardes.

-Vale mamá- Murmuró Mike.

-Hasta luego-Dijo John.

-Chao.

Mike se puso histérico, como una niña de 15 años al tener la cita con el chico que le gusta, tenia que ducharse, peinarse y vestirse en solo…miró su reloj… ¡hora y media!

-Joder-Murmuró Mike- Hay que darse prisa.

Se duchó a todo trapo, tanto que no le dio tiempo ni a hacerse su baño diario de exfoliación.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, las seis menos cuarto, John le iba a matar aun iba sin vestir ni peinar.

Buscó en su armario algo cómodo, una camisa azul verdosa, y unos pantalones vaqueros, se calzó sus converse negras y corrió a peinarse.

Bajó corriendo, eran las seis y cinco, no había llegado muy tarde, confiaba en que John no le riñera demasiado.

-Hola- Dijo Mike montándose en el descapotable negro de su amigo.

-Llegas tarde, pero al ser poco, te salvas-Dijo John acelerando.

Llegaron al cine en un tiempo record, John conducía demasiado rápido, pero llegaban a los sitios con mucho tiempo se sobra.

Cogieron las entradas, la película empezaría en menos de 10 minutos, así que fueron a comprar algo de comer y beber.

-Para mí pongame palomitas grandes, bebida grande y una chocolatina.- Dijo John sonriendo a la dependienta.

-¿Y para su amigo?- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Miz.

Mike estaba embobado mirando un televisor con la boca abierta.

-Solo la bebida, que las palomitas son gigantes.- Comentó John.

-Son 10.50€-Dijo La dependienta con una sonrisa.

John pagó y cogió a Mike del brazo, aun seguía embobado viendo la televisión.

Entraron a la peli, no habia nadie, así que pasaron del sitio que tenian y se pusieron donde quisieron.

-Pues se ve que la peli es mala porque no hay ni un alma- Dijo Mike comiendo palomitas viendo como anunciaban los nombres de producción.

-Veremos a ver- Murmuró John acomodándose en la butaca quitando de la vista de Mike las palomitas.

La pantalla llevaba unos segundos negra, era una toma de suspense, Mike alargó la mano para coger palomitas pero topó con algo que no era exactamente lo propiamente dicho… palomitas.

Volvió la luz, y giró su cabeza para ver donde tenía la mano, la quitó como si aquella zona quemara y giró su cabeza totalmente colorado por la vergüenza.

Si, le había tocado el paquete por equivocación a John, y no por despiste, había dejado la mano ahí unos instantes, pero, que raro, John no se había quejado.

Unas hormiguillas comenzaron a andar por su estómago…no podía ser, había tocado a su mejor amigo y lo peor de todo, ¡le había gustado!

Volvió la cabeza y miró a John quien sonreía de forma inocente comiendo palomitas.

Mike se mordió los labios miró de reojo a John, quien golpeaba con sus dedos nervioso el reposabrazos de su butaca.

Rodó los ojos y se encontró con que su mejor amigo tenía una erección más que notable dentro de los pantalones.

Entonces… ¡A el también le había gustado!. Las hormigas de Mike comenzaron a multiplicarse rápidamente, las manos le sudaban, el corazón le latía cada vez mas fuerte, se inclinó hacia su derecha y cuando John le miró le besó con dulzura.

Solo fue un roce, un roce que había hecho que los dos sintieran un escalofrío, y que por dentro sus entrañas quemaran con tan solo ese roce.

Se miraron a los ojos y como si se leyeran la mente se volvieron a unir en otro beso, solo que esta vez, fue muchísimo mas apasionado que el de antes.

Las manos de John fueron a apresar el cuello de Mike, y las manos de este último acabaron enredadas en los rizos de John.

John Bajó una mano por la espalda de Mike haciendo que se estremeciera y pegara su cuerpo al de Morrison, pudiendo sentir sus palpitaciones, su calor, su impaciencia….

Mike metió una mano por la camiseta de John y tiró fuerte hasta sacársela, se despegó de los labios de Morrison y sonrió.

Fue besando todo el cuello, los hombros, el pecho…

Poco a poco llego al ombligo, notó como John se estremecía ante el contacto, sonriendo volvió a subir a sus labios, los besó con urgencia mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón.

John sonrió entre beso y beso.

Mike aprovechó para atrapar sus labios y meter una mano por los pantalones de John, ganándose un gemido ahogado, por su parte.

Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, John se arqueó en el asiento intentando no gemir descontroladamente.

Mike busco los labios de Morrison y los besó controlándole para que no gimiera demasiado.

John no quería quedarse corto, así que metió el también la mano por el pantalón de Mike masturbándolo al mismo ritmo, gimiendo en su boca.

Mike se acercó al oído de John, lo lamió y lo mordisqueó, haciendo que a John, se le erizaran hasta los pelos de la nuca.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores?- Susurró Mike muy cerca del oído de John.

-Uhm… Será un placer- Gimió Más que susurró John.

Mike se quitó los pantalones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre John.

Estaba nervioso pues era su primera vez con un chico, y no era por exagerar, pero John no es decir que la tuviera pequeña.

Tembló cuando la punta de John rozó su entrada.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurró John

Mike asintió.

-¿Quieres que siga?- Susurro john dándole un beso en el pecho.

-Adelante- Murmuró Mike mientras apretaba los dientes.

Morrison entro lo mas lentamente que pudo en Mike, intentando no hacerle demasiado daño, siendo cuidadoso hasta el ultimo momento.

Mike gimió, aquello dolía bastante, pero John estaba siendo muy cuidadoso.

John aumento el ritmo, y comenzó a masturbar a Mike, este ultimo comenzó a sentir un placer que nunca había sentido antes con cada embestida, John tocaba su punto G, y cada vez le masturbaba mas rápido.

Comenzaron a gemir despreocupados, John Arañaba con cuidado la espalda de Mike mientras que este le daba tirones de pelo, indicando que John le estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo.

Miz se tensó, y la butaca que estaba bajo ellos crujió, John hizo mas violentas las embestidas hasta que dio la última mas fuerte que las demás y bañó las entrañas de Mike, quien al sentir esa calidez se vino en la mano de John.

Este la lamió sonriendo con lujuria y besó a Mike, con pasión.

-¿Te ha gustado la peli?-Dijo John mientras salían de la sala de cine.

-Me ha encantado- Dijo Mike robándole un beso.- Pero a la próxima vemos la de Barbie.

Morrison resopló, Miz era un enfermo mental.

**FIN!**


	3. Chocolate

**III Reto que me Propone Andrea, y el que más me ha gustado escribir.**

**Es un Jeff Hardy x Matt Hardy con MUCHO lemmon. Tambien sale cena... pero si os gusta, no leais el final, no quiero royos XDD Cena no mete... solo abre una puerta. xD**

**Aunque dije que volvería con los hermanitos Hardy y he vuelto! Lo prometido es deuda.**

**PD: ANDREA SI ME PROPONES ALGUN RETO CON MCMAHON MUERES TU, MCMAHON Y MEDIA WWE.**

**:) Respira hondo...**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la WWE.**

**A Leer! **

**Chocolate:**

20 de Agosto, Matt hardy se encontraba en la cocina intentando hacerle una tarta a Su hermano Jeff, ya que el 21 de agosto era su cumpleaños.

Ataviado con su delantal de flores, y las manos llenas de chocolate intentaba que la última capa de chocolate, y por tanto la más presentable, se quedara uniforme, o por lo menos decente.

Matt tuvo la suerte de que su hermano menor se había ido a entrenar, y el con la excusa de que tenía que hacer unos recados se quedó en casa preparándole la sorpresa.

Jeff Lo había significado todo en aquél último año, después de que se conociera la noticia de que eran pareja, Media WWE les dio de lado, fueron insultados, despreciados y despedidos, ahora trabajaban para la TNA, donde Jeff se sentía muy a gusto.

La tarta, si a eso se le podía llamar tarta, era de chocolate, con galletas y leche.

Se había pasado haciendo chocolate, ya había acabado la tarta y le había sobrado media olla.

Escuchó como se acercaban unos pasos, se puso nervioso, cogió la tarta y la escondió en el frigorífico y la tapó con las latas de conserva que habían en lo alto del frigorífico.

-¿Matt?-Pregunto Jeff dejando las llaves en la mesa del recibidor.

-Ya voy-Dijo nervioso quitándose el delantal y limpiándose las manos en el pantalón.

Matt fue hacia el salón.

-Hola-Dijo Jeff dándole un beso a Matt.

-Ho...la-Dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Algo has hecho- murmuró Jeff mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

-Yo… Nada… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Dijo Matt apartando la mirada.

-Huele como a… -murmuró Jeff- ¿chocolate?

-Pues yo no huelo a nada-Contestó Matt haciéndose el sueco.

-Ya claro-Dijo Jeff Caminando hacia la cocina.-Y yo soy spiderman.

- Pero hombre, no ves que tenemos….-Intentó buscar una excusa matt para que no viera el desastre.

Matt le tiraba del brazo nervioso.

-¿Tenemos que?-Murmuró riendo Jeff soltando su brazo.

Matt se puso en la puerta de la cocina, y Jeff lo esquivó.

-¡Anda!-Dijo sorprendido- ¿Matt Sabias que por aquí ha pasado por aquí una estampida?

Matt se sonrojó, era un desastre de cocinero.

-¿Ya has intentado cocinar Matthew?-Murmuró Jeff a espaldas de Matt.

Jeff Besó la nuca de su hermano abrazándole la cintura. Matt se derretía cada vez que le llamaba de esa manera.

-Yo…-Matt no podría hablar.

-¿Has hecho chocolate?-Susurró en el oído de Matt.

-S…Si-Murmuró Matt.

Jeff le dio la vuelta a su hermano y estalló a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Matt.

-Tienes manchada la mandíbula- Murmuró, para después lamer esa zona.

Jeff volvió la cara y encontró el cuenco con chocolate, una idea le vino a la mente.

Cogió el cuenco que aun estaba caliente y a continuación salió de la cocina arrastrando a su hermano por la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Matt confuso.

-Vas a morir-Jeff volvió La cabeza y sonrió con lujuria.

Matt se mordió el labio y siguió a su hermano menor, ya suponía lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando Matt entró Jeff le cogió con violencia por la cintura y atrapó sus labios con sus dientes.

Le besó con pasión mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de su hermano, Jeff se pegaba a las caderas del mayor para que notara que tenía ganas de llegar a la cama.

Matt sonrió para sus adentros, pocas veces había visto a su hermano pequeño con tal grado de desesperación en el cuerpo.

Matt le quitó la camiseta a su hermano y arañó su espalda. Sabía que a Jeff le encantaba que Matt le hiciera aquello, Jeff se pegó al cuerpo de su hermano más aun, quitándole la camiseta, y mordiéndole un pezón.

El mayor apretó los dientes y aspiró, enredó sus manos en el cabello de su hermano.

Jeff siguió bajando dando besos y mordiscos por toda la zona. Desabrochó el pantalón y se los bajó de un tirón.

Rozó con los dientes el glande de su hermano por encima de los calzoncillos. A matt le flaquearon las piernas.

Jeff le empujó y quedó sentado en la cama Jeff cogió la goma de los calzoncillos con los dientes y los bajó lentamente, mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano.

Mojó un dedo en el chocolate y lo pasó por el pene de su hermano, Matt gimió al sentir el chocolate caliente deslizarse.

Jeff lamió el chocolate y se metió de golpe la erección de su hermano en la boca haciendo que Matt casi se cayera de la cama del placer que su hermano le había dado.

Pasó los dientes por el glande de su hermano y bebió chocolate.

Subió y besó a su hermano con pasión, masturbándole mientras que le besaba, Matt, más que besar gemía en los labios de su hermano.

Jeff recostó a su hermano en la cama y cogió el cuenco, dejó restos de chocolate por todos los rincones y fue lamiendo lentamente, Matt ahora era el que estaba desesperado.

Volvió a besar a su hermano salvo que esta vez, Matt le quitó todo lo que le quedaba a Jeff de un solo tirón.

Matt fue directo, recorrió todo el pene de su hermano con la lengua y se lo introdujo poco a poco en la boca.

-Matthew…-Gimió Jeff.

Una corriente eléctrica le pasó por la columna al mencionado, se tiró a su hermano besándole con ansia, pegándose a el, sintiendo el calor y el sudor que tenían los dos.

Jeff gimió cuando las erecciones de los hermanos se rozaron, y Matt hizo que se volvieran a rozar una vez más.

Matt se sentó a horcajadas sobre su hermano y se introdujo en el lentamente.

Esperó, mientras le daba besos por el cuerpo a su hermano, una vez se hubo acostumbrado comenzó a moverse al ritmo que el menor le imponía.

Matt comenzó a gemir descontroladamente, Jeff tenía la vista fija en el, estaba con los ojos cerrados, echado ligeramente hacia atrás, y con una expresión en el rostro que haría que se derritieran hasta los polos.

Jeff cogió la ereccion de su hermano y comenzó a masturbarle, haciendo que Matt aun gimiera más y se saltara el ritmo de su hermano, fue mas rápido, la cama rebotaba contra la pared, aquello parecía sacado de una película porno.

Jeff sentía que se iba a correr de un momento a otro, masturbó más fuerte a su hermano y comenzó a gemir.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Señor, se encuentra….ARRRG!!-Grito cena.

Cena era la asistenta, al enterarse toda la WWE que era travestido, le despidieron, y Matt como tenía un gran corazón le dio trabajo limpiando la casa.

Cena se llevó la mano a los labios pintados de rojo puton.

-¿Pero que haceis?- Preguntó- Sois… ¡hermanos!

Matt aún estaba encima de mí volteado para mirar a la puerta.

-¡Fuera!- Gritó- ¿No ves que intentamos follar?

-Si, si usted perdone- Cena salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Jeff se puso encima de su hermano aún sin salir de el Tipo el misionero pero con chicos

Comenzó a embestir fuertemente, Matt arañaba la espalda de Jeff haciendo que arqueara la espalda y aun embistiera más fuerte.

El menor cerró los ojos y tras gemir fuerte, y dar una tremenda embestida se derramó sobre su hermano, tocando el punto G de este, haciendo que al Masturbarle se corriera también.

Matt se abrazó a su hermano que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Maldito cena cabrón-Murmuró entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, mañana tendremos una noche bestial, ¡He hecho tarta!- Susurró en el oído de Jeff.

-Uhm… Tarta…

**FIN!!**

**PD: Dedicado a mi musa, que lleva unos dias tristona, ARRIBA NENA! Sabes que estoy aquí pase lo que pase, porque aunque la vida sea una mierda, siempre quedan los buenos amigos esperándote al final del problema para ayudarte siempre.**

**Te quiero nena, sabes que tienes que intentarlo, y no ser débil, porque si lo eres, tu vida va a ser siempre como los demás quieran.**

**Se fuerte, imponte tus reglas y rompe con todo lo que pillas.**

**Porque sé que en ese aspecto de Pijin Por el flequi eh Niña buena japonesita cuca, exterior que tienes, por dentro eres una luchadora como las que no quedan, mas fuerte que Chyna fijate tu xD**

**ARRIBA! **


	4. Forcejeo

**IV Reto de Andrea. Me ha costado mucho, MUCHISIMO escribirlo y para nada me ha quedado bien... Peeero, por hacer feliz a mi andreita lo que sea XD**

**Batista x Mysterio, con algo de violencia, pero muy poquita, luego batista es todo un amor :)**

**A Leer!! :)**

**Forcejeo:**

Dave salió del despacho de Mcmahon furioso, el no quería estar en Raw y sabía que McMahon había cambiado el Draft a posta para que a Dave batista le tocara en Raw.Fue deprisa por el pasillo, ignorando los saludos de sus compañeros, apretando la mandíbula para no decirles ninguna grosería, que aunque el estuviera realmente enfadado, sus compañeros no tenían la culpa.Caminó directamente a su camerino, entró, cerró la puerta con un portazo y se apoyó en ella deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.Tenía ganas de mandar a McMahon a la mierda, pero amaba su trabajo, y por amor a el, se comía sus propias palabras y guardaba su ira en lo mas profundo.

-¿Dave?-Murmuró alguien en la sala.

Batista gruñó y oyó pasos que se acercaban a el.

-Dave, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo Oscar quitándose la máscara.

-Nada- murmuró batista levantándose.

-Eh, se que ha pasado algo, puedes contármelo- Dijo Mysterio en un tono dulce y comprensivo.

Dave apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Dave?- Dijo oscar mirándole a los ojos.

-¡He dicho que no me pasa nada!- gritó pegándole un empujón a oscar para poder pasar.

Oscar cayó al suelo sin entender nada, pocas veces había visto a Dave perder los estribos, pero daba muchísimo miedo verle así.

Oscar no se dio por vencido, se levantó frotándose el trasero y ando hasta donde estuvo el. Le miró unos segundos y se sentó a su lado.

-Dave-Susurró Oscar posando una mano en su hombro- No te pongas así… Dime que te pasa.

-Vete a la mierda, Oscar, no entiendes nada- Gruño batista.

-Pues muy bien dave, intento ayudarte y así me lo pagas, eres un gilipollas, las cosas nunca pueden ser como tu las dictes ¿entiendes? Si sigues tratando así a la gente te quedarás solo, y no estaré all….

Batista se abalanzó sobre oscar y le besó, oscar abrió los ojos como platos intentando asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo.

Su cabeza decía que Dave era un buen amigo, pero el bulto que se le estaba formando, decía que era más que eso.

Se separaron y tomaron aire entrecortadamente.

-No digas nada, lo sé, soy un gilipollas y merezco que me den una paliza- Murmuró dave.

Oscar le volvió a besar, olvidándose de todo lo que Dave había dicho o hecho, exploró con su lengua la boca de dave y esté metió sus manos por la espalda de Mysterio.

-¿Ya te has echado el aceite?- Murmuró batista sonriendo.- Aún te queda un rato para salir.

-Me acababa de duchar cuando tu has llegado, casi me pillas en bolas- respondió oscar besando el cuello de dave.

-No habría estado nada mal- Dave le quitó la camiseta- Me habrías ahorrado trabajo.

Dave lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Mysterio, este se estremeció y gimió cuando la lengua de dave tocó aquella zona.

Oscar tiró de la camiseta de dave, dándole a entender de que se la quitara, pues el era demasiado pequeño y sus brazos no alcanzaban.

Batista sonrió y con una mano se quitó la camiseta, volvió a besar a Mysterio recostándole en el sofá que había en la pequeña salita del camerino.

Dave gimió cuando la erección de Oscar se presionó sobre la suya, enviando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de este.

Desabrochó el pantalón de oscar y metió la mano lentamente, encontrándose con una erección más que notable esperando atenciones.

Masturbó a Mysterio haciendo que este gimiera y mordiera los labios de Batista pidiendo que fuera más rápido.

Dave le miró y se mordió los labios.

-¿Estás preparado?- Dijo Dave mirándole a los ojos.

-Dave… es…es…mi prime…

-Shhh-Susurró Dave poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Llevaré cuidado.

Mordió el cuello de oscar, y le bajó lentamente los pantalones intentando que no estuviera nervioso.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación y se fijó en el neceser de Oscar.

-Aceite-Susurró.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró mysterio sin entender.

-Quédate ahí- Dijo Dave deteniéndole con una mano en el pecho.

Mysterio se acabó de quitar los pantalones mientras batista cogía el aceite del neceser de Oscar, se bajó los pantalones y se quedó en boxers.

Besó a oscar y le hizo que se pusiera bocabajo, se quitó los calzoncillos y cubrió su erección con el aceite, para que facilitara más las cosas y que a Oscar no le doliera, o por lo menos, no tanto.

Rozó con la yema de su dedo índice el tatuaje que Oscar tenía en la columna vertebran, haciendo que este se estremeciera y ahogara un gemido en el cojín.

Dave rozó la entrada de Oscar y este se tensó, y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, No te haré daño, te lo prometo- Susurró Dave en el oído de oscar, haciendo que se relajara.

Dave le penetró lentamente, oscar gruñó y apretó los dientes, dolía, pero Dave lo estaba haciendo todo más llevadero gracias a las caricias y los besos que le estaba repartiendo por toda la espalda.

Cuando oscar se hubo acostumbrado Dave fue embistiendo más rápido, comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, ganándose un gemido por parte de Mysterio.

Nunca había sentido nada así, por cada embestida que dave le daba una ola de placer mayor que la anterior le recorría el cuerpo.

Dave Mordía el cuello de Oscar intentando no gemir demasiado alto, Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas e intensas y el ritmo de la masturbación se hizo más frenético.

Dave jadeó en el oído de Oscar, dándole a entender que se iba a correr, Mysterio al notar como su compañero se tensaba y los gemidos en su oído no pudo contenerse y se liberó manchando el sofá y parte de la mano de dave.

Batista al sentir la calidez de su mano se liberó, bañando las entradas de oscar, gimiendo en su oído, notando sus latidos y su respiración agitada.

Salio de el feliz, y le besó.

-¿Tu no tienes que pelear?- Pregunto Batista exhausto.

Oscar le miró alucinando

-Oh, mierda- Dijo buscando sus pantalones.

Batista rió y se tapó con un cojín.

-Que te valla bien el draft- Murmuró riendo mientras Mysterio salía por la puerta.

**Fin! :)**


	5. WiiFit

Reto para **Khaos**, que después de hacerme ella millones yo no le he hecho ninguno xD

Te quiero diosa…

**Pareja: **_Hardy Boyz _

**Palabra: **_WiiFit_

_Espero que te guste._

**Juguetes nuevos, juegos nuevos:**

Matt se levantó de golpe de la cama, era 25 de Diciembre bien temprano, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: ¡Regalos!

Corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano, que dormía placidamente aferrado a su almohada con la boca abierta.

-¡Jeff!-Grito Matt dando saltitos por la habitación.

-¿Mhhffs?- Murmuró Jeff aun con la boca abierta.

-¡Jeff vamos levanta!- Matt cada vez estaba mas nervioso.-¡Venga, Venga, Venga!

-¿Qué coño quieres Matt, son las 8 de la mañana?- Murmuró Jeff dándose la vuelta-Déjame cinco minutos mas y luego me dejas otros cinco.

-Jeff, Que hay que abrir los regalos, ¡¡corre, corre!!- Matt se subió saltando a la cama.

El nombrado abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y saltó prácticamente de la cama.

-Tonto el último-Dijo corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Este chico es idiota, todos los años hace lo mismo- Murmuró Matt bajando las escaleras.

Jeff ya estaba de rodillas junto a los enormes y numerosos paquetes, perfectamente envueltos y con la etiqueta del nombre.

-Papá Noel se ha lucido hermano, mira cuantos regalos-Murmuró Jeff con los ojos bien abiertos- Fíjate ese enorme es para mí… y ese para ti…

-¡Abrámoslos!-Dijo Matt lanzándose a abrirlos.

-Vaya… una guitarra- Susurró Jeff con ella en la mano- Es preciosa… Gracias.

Matt cogió otro paquete del montón y lo desenvolvió con rapidez.

-¡Joder, no me lo puedo creer!-Dijo Matt emocionado.

-¿Qué es Matt?- Pregunto Jeff aún sabiéndolo.

-¡Me han traído la Wii!-Gritó- ¡Y con el Wiifit!

-¡Vamos a probarla!-Exclamó Jeff sacándola de la caja.

-¿A que quieres jugar primero?-Preguntó Matt mirando los juegos- ¿Al esquí o haber quien se hace mas flexiones de los dos?

-¡Flexiones, flexiones!-Canturreó Jeff

-Vas a saber lo que es competir contra un Hardy- Dijo Matt con orgullo.

-Imbécil, yo también soy Hardy- Dijo riendo Jeff.

Matt fue el primero en hacer dichas flexiones, con un tiempo de un minuto intentó hacerse todas las que pudo, mientras Jeff lo miraba con atención, como se movía de arriba abajo, con decisión y fuerza, sus brazos se tensaban y sus piernas temblaban al final de aquel minuto. El sudor corría por su espalda dibujando caminos y senderos que iban a parar todos al mismo lugar, debajo de su espalda.

-Jeff… ¡Jeff!- llamó Matt

-Esto... ¿Qué?- Dijo Jeff zarandeando la cabeza, se había quedado mirando hacia el lugar donde antes había estado su hermano.

-Que te toca jugar-Murmuró mirándole a los ojos

-Ah si… ya…- Jeff apartó su mirada de la de su hermano- ¿Cuántas te has hecho hermanito?

-63- dijo Matt orgulloso

-Prepárate para perder- Dijo Jeff posicionándose bocabajo.

La pantalla comenzó a contar los segundos, y Jeff seguía un ritmo rápido, subía y bajaba con mucha velocidad, adelantando a su hermano al llegar a la recta final de aquel corto minuto, que para Matt se le hizo eterno.

Miró como el pelo de su hermano le caía hacia delante, bailando con cada movimiento que el hacia, como su espalda se ensanchaba al ir hacia abajo, luciendo los tatuajes, que tanto le gustaban. La cadena de los Hardy boyz golpeaba el pecho de Jeff al flexionar sus brazos, tenía los dientes apretados, y gemía cada vez que su barbilla casi se topaba con el frío suelo, al acabar el minuto el menor de los Hardy Boyz, se tendió boca arriba en el suelo, respirando violentamente y completamente empapado.

-Jeff-Murmuró Matt saliendo de sus pensamientos-¿estás bien?

-S…si- Tartamudeó Jeff por la cercanía de su hermano-Estoy… cansado… si eso es.

-No me extraña-Dijo poniéndole su desordenado pelo detrás de la oreja- Me has dejado a la altura del betún…63 - 80

-Vaya, que malo eres -Soltó Jeff con una sonrisa nerviosa, acariciando la mano de su hermano.

-Las flexiones nunca fueron mi fuerte-Sonrió

Jeff impedía que la mano de su hermano abandonara su cuello, tenía los pelos de punta, y el corazón le latía más, que cuando había hecho las flexiones.

Se miraron intentando descifrar lo que había en cada una de sus miradas, y como si estuvieran sincronizados, se besaron, enviando corrientes eléctricas a su columna vertebral, haciendo que sus cuerpos se encendieran como ramas secas, sintiendo cosas que ninguno se había imaginado que podía sentir por su hermano.

Matt acarició la clavícula de su hermano, este sonrió y le acerco hacia el tirándole de la goma del pantalón del pijama, provocando que sus pieles se rozaran, abrasando cada rincón de ellos.

Jeff tomó la iniciativa y coló una mano por el pantalón de su hermano, topándose con una gran erección, aclamando atenciones, Jeff masturbó lentamente a su hermano, haciendo que este temblara, y murmurara deliciosos gemidos en los labios de su hermano. Matt no se quedó corto y comenzó a dar besos por el cuello de su hermano pequeño, haciendo que este sonriera y aumentara el ritmo. Dejó un rastro de saliva por todo su pecho, mordió cada uno de los pezones y llegó hasta el piercing del ombligo de su hermano, tirando suavemente de el con la lengua.

Jeff estaba histérico, y arqueó su espalda cuando los labios de su hermano rozaron su glande, proporcionándole una oleada de placer indescriptible.

Matt pasó la lengua por toda la extensión de su hermano, dibujando sus venas y rozando su rosada punta suavemente con los dientes, dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de su hermano, y este se tensó, Matt lo notó.

-Tranquilo Jeff, no te haré daño, te lo prometo- Susurró- Si tu no quieres, no tienes por que hacerlo, dímelo ahora, que aun soy capaz de parar.

-Sigue por favor- Rogó Jeff

-Si no te gusta, te prometo que pararé-dijo introduciendo un dedo.

Jeff gimió ante la intrusión, pero luego aquello empezó a gustarle, mucho, muchísimo.

Un segundo dedo se coló, siguiendo a un tercero, Jeff se sentía en el cielo, su hermano le provocaba sensaciones que nunca había llegado a tener con una mujer.

Matt paró, ganándose un gemido de protesta por ello, pero sus intenciones no eran de quedarse ahí.

Besó a Jeff y le dio la vuelta, besó suavemente cada punto de su columna vertebral, y finalmente se introdujo lentamente en el.

Jeff cerró los puños y apretó las mandíbulas, dolía, mucho.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Susurró Matt en el oído de su hermano, totalmente quieto.

-No… no puedes parar ahora, sigue por favor- Rogó Jeff

Matt comenzó a penetrar a su hermano, primero con un vaivén suave, hasta que eso dio paso a una danza de autentico sexo salvaje, Jeff gemía haciendo que Matt disfrutara de aquel sonido, que era música celestial para sus oídos, Agarró con la mano libre la erección desatendida de su hermano y la masturbó hasta que finalmente se corrieron a la vez, respirando velozmente, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, agotados físicamente.

-Te he ganado- Murmuró Jeff

-Por ahora- Sonrió Matt

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en el sofá y entrelazaron sus manos temblorosas. Miraron a la pantalla de la televisión y leyeron el mensaje.

GAME OVER

Por favor Khaos, mas retos de estos que los escribo en ná… me he quedado sorprendida de ver como no paraba de escribirlo XD

Ideas no me han faltao…

Te quiero petarda!


End file.
